


Never Have I Ever

by aca_bechloe47



Series: Bechle Mini-Fic Month [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, Smut, beca is a bottom, bechloe - Freeform, mini-bechloe month, self quarantine fic, weekly bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Beca and Chloe are trapped in their apartment, following the stay home order because of the Corona Virus. Beca complains that there's nothing to do so Chloe suggests a friendly game of Never Have I Ever. Could the game bring forward the truth of their feelings?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechle Mini-Fic Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698139
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was drunk so keep expectations low...  
> Also just want to say thank you to tmylm/snowbritt/Ellie for her help in editing this and being a great sounding board to throw ideas at. Seriously she's awesome!

“Oh my god!” Beca groaned in frustration.

Chloe laughed softly and turned to look at her best friend. “Beca, it’s okay.”

“I’m so bored…” The brunette whined and she flopped forward on the couch.

“It’s been an hour...” Chloe laughed and put her hand on the girl’s arm.

“The longest hour of my life…” the mumbled sound of Beca’s voice filled the room. “How are we supposed to do this till May?”

“Oh come on, Bec.” Chloe pulled on her arm to get her to sit up. “It’s not going to be that bad. You usually work from home anyway, what’s the difference?”

“That I don’t have a choice anymore.” Beca grumbled. “What if I need stuff from the studio? What if we run out of food or toilet paper! Chlo, what if I piss you off so much you decide to just kill me… This isn’t going to end well.”

Chloe completely lost it at that. “Oh my god, you’re so dramatic!”

“Shut up.” Beca whined her voice raising an octave. This only spurred on the red head's laughter. 

“Come on, lets play a game or something.” Chloe stood up and headed over to the closet that held all their board and card games. “What should we play?”

“I don’t wanna play a board game.” Beca stated and folded her arms in defiance. It honestly just reminded Chloe of a four-year-old throwing a temper tantrum.

God, Beca was so cute…

Chloe smiled fondly over at her. “We can do a puzzle. That’ll pass the time.”

“God no.” Beca stated. “I hate puzzles.”

“You do not.” Chloe countered with a laugh. She and Beca had done puzzles together so many times while listening to music or Chloe watched a movie (Beca watched too but never admitted it no matter how many times Chloe caught her). Chloe had a feeling that she was just going to be a butt about it no matter what she suggested. “Fine, lets get drunk.”

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Beca following behind her.

“That, I can get behind.” Beca stated with a smirk.

“What do you want?” Chloe asked as a formality but knew Beca would drink whatever she pulled out. So she pulled out a bottle of vodka.

“Wow, we’re like getting _drunk_ drunk…” Beca looked at Chloe curiously.

“Yeah, we can play a drinking game or something.” Chloe explained. She didn’t wait for Beca to answer her earlier question as she took the bottle of vodka and a can of White Claw into the living room. “Grab something for you to chase with.”

“You didn’t grab you anything to chase… you want something?” Beca asked as she moved to the fridge.

“I have a White Claw.” Chloe pointed out.

“You’re gonna chase vodka with a White Claw?” Beca asked with a hint of playful judgment in her tone.

“You have a problem with that?” Chloe asked, poking her head back into the kitchen.

Beca laughed. “No, you’re just gonna get yourself plastered.”

“Oh please, White Claw’s are basically water.” The red head laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes at her best friend and pulled out a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, before making her way back out into the living room where Chloe had set up the vodka and shot glasses.

“How are we going to play a drinking game with just the two of us?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We can play like ‘Never Have I Ever’.” Chloe suggested.

“We would get so plastered after just a few rounds.” Beca stated.

“If you’re so worried about getting drunk ridiculously fast you can do half shots.” Chloe suggested with a smirk. Almost daring Beca to do it.

Beca barked out a laugh, “You wish, Beale.”

Chloe laughed. “So ‘Never Have I Ever’ or like 20 questions?”

Beca thought for a moment, “I don’t care. Anything just to pass the time in this fucking quarantine.”

“Never have I ever complained about being in quarantine after only an hour.” Chloe laughed with a smirk.

Beca shoved Chloe’s shoulder at that. “No targeting like that.”

Chloe laughed. “What do you even mean by that? There’s only two of us… it’s all targeting.”

“Say things that you aren’t sure if I’ve done or not.” Beca stated as if it was obvious.

She quickly pulled the vodka over and poured some of it into each of the shots. Passing over the shot to Chloe she looked at her expectantly. “Come up with a different one.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but sat and thought for a minute, thinking of one to say. “Never have I ever gone on a blind date.”

Beca was a bit surprised by that. “You haven’t?”

“Nope.” Chloe shook her head.

Beca lifted up the shot glass to her lips and tilted her head back. She grimaced at the sting of the alcohol and quickly grabbed the soda.

“Alright, never have I ever masturbated in a public restroom.” Beca stated. She had a pretty good idea that Chloe had but didn’t know for sure.

Chloe laughed and swiftly tilted her shot back.

“I feel like I should drink the whole damn bottle for that.” She laughed and caused Beca to smirk.

“Yeah, I definitely don’t doubt that.” Beca smirked, earning herself a smack from Chloe. “You said it!”

The laughter filled the room for a few moments but eventually Chloe took her turn again.

“Never have I ever bought VIP tickets to a concert.” Chloe explained.

“Nope,” Beca shook her head, causing Chloe’s mouth to drop open.

“Seriously?” She asked in disbelief. “I find that really hard to believe. I was certain you’d gone to a concert as a VIP.”

“I have.” Beca stated simply.

“Then drink up bitch!” Chloe yelled in exasperation.

Beca laughed at her and smirked. “You said ‘bought VIP tickets’. I’ve never bought VIP tickets before.”

The red head rolled her eyes. “Are you seriously going to be that nitpicky about it.”

“That’s what you said!” Beca laughed out. “Is it not?”

“Ugh, fine. But I’m not doing technicalities after this.”

Beca shook her head. “If I haven’t done it, I’m not drinking.”

Chloe shifted a little on the couch to a more comfortable position. “Take your turn, shorty.”

Beca rolled her eyes her best friend but went anyway.

“Never have I ever…” She stopped for a moment realizing she hadn’t actually thought of her next question. “Shit…”

“You can’t already be out of questions, Beca.” Chloe teased.

“I’m not out of questions, I’m just thinking.” She laughed. “Fine, never have I ever been in a school play or musical.”

“How is that one not targeting?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

“I have no idea if you’ve ever been in a play.” She shot back playfully.

“That is such bullshit. I’ve told you about that one time I was in Hairspray.” Chloe pointed out. Beca sat and thought for a moment and realization hit.

“I forgot.” Beca said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Not targeting, just poor memory.”

Chloe scoffed at the brunette but took a shot anyway.

“Never have I ever kissed someone in the middle of a competition before.” Chloe smirked at Beca.

“That’s a cheap shot.” Beca grumbled but took the shot none the less. “Oh it’s on, Beale.” She stated after she washed the taste out of her mouth.

“Bring it, Mitchell.” Chloe laughed hysterically.

“Never have I ever barged into a complete strangers shower and forced them to sing for me.” Beca stated with a huff.

Chloe quickly downed the shot “You’re damn right I did, and look at the result.” She gestured between herself and Beca.

The brunette laughed as Chloe reached over and took the shot meant for Beca and downed that one as well.

“I don’t regret it. Do you?” She asked pointedly.

“Nah,” Beca shook her head. Her eyes lingered on Chloe for a moment.

God she was so pretty.

Even now as she thought about that day when her shower and life were invaded by this incredibly happy, talented, kind red head, all she could think was just how amazingly grateful she was for it.

If you had told Beca on the day it happened how that one moment would change her life, she would have laughed in your face. But now… Now Beca couldn’t even imagine her life any different.

God, how very much she didn’t regret that day. It brought her Chloe.

Chloe Beale.

The love of her life.

Not that Chloe knew it or anything…

That was one thing Beca did regret. That she had never actually told Chloe. If she was going to it should have been a long ass time ago. If she was going to it should have happened her freshman year. Yeah know when she first realized she was in love with Chloe. Not nine years later. Not at the point where she would be risking her entire friendship with the other woman.

No.

Admissions of love needed to happen like not almost ten years after they’d been friends…

But she didn’t regret Chloe literally barging her way into Beca’s life. That was one thing she would never regret.

“What?” Chloe’s voice broke through Beca’s thoughts.

“Hm?” Beca asked as her eyes refocused and she realized that she had just been staring at her best friend for the last who knows how long without saying anything.

“What was with that look?” Chloe asked. The expression on her face was soft and nonjudgmental.

“Nothing. Just got caught up in my thoughts.” Beca explained. “I uh think it’s your turn.”

“Beca…” Chloe began and just looked at Beca questioningly.

“Dude, it’s nothing.” Beca said with a bit of a forced laugh. “Just like feeling the alcohol.”

“Seriously…” Chloe laughed in disbelief. “Beca, you’ve had like two shots… You aren’t even that big of a light weight….”

“I haven’t eaten anything. I’m drinking on an empty stomach.” Beca explained lamely.

“Fine.” Chloe stated and Beca hopped it would be the end but she knew that was too good to be true when Chloe did her next one. “Never have I ever lied straight to my friends face during this game.”

Beca shook her head.

“Drink up.” Chloe smirked and slid the shot closer to her.

Beca kept eye contact with Chloe as she downed the drink. She smirked afterwards.

“Beca.” Chloe looked at her with a serious look on her face. “Why did you lie to me?”

“Never have I ever had a pet dog.” Beca stated, ignoring Chloe’s question.

The red head looked at her in disbelief. She seemed like she wanted to complain. But decided better.

Chloe downed the shot and looked at Beca again. “Never have I ever avoided answering a simple question.”

Beca filled up her shot and took it.

“Never have I ever badgered a friend about shit that didn’t matter.” Beca countered.

Chloe took the shot in a rush and jumped back into her next question.

“Never have I ever regretted our friendship.” Chloe stated with a hesitation in her tone that Beca suddenly feared. She looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

“What?” Beca asked in a whisper. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“You got all awkward after I asked if you regretted me coming into your shower…” Chloe stated simply, hesitation in her tone. “I get it if you like regret it or something…”

“Never have I ever thought something as stupid as my best friend regretting our friendship.” Beca stated. She slid over the shot to Chloe. “Drink up.”

Chloe looked at her hesitantly but took the shot.

She studied Beca for a minute after putting down the shot glass. It was almost as if she was trying to figure Beca out or at least something about Beca out…

She took in a deep breath and filled up both shot glasses before lifting hers up.

“Never have I ever wanted to be more then just friends with you.” Chloe stated and without hesitating she downed the shot and looked back at Beca expectantly.

Beca stared at her in shock. Had Chloe really just… Wait. What?

Beca hesitantly took the shot in her hand and downed it, not even feeling the sting.

As soon as she put the glass down she felt Chloe’s body press against her own. Soft lips attaching themselves to her own.

Once Beca’s brain caught up with what was happening she happily returned the kiss.

Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together.

The kiss was messy, needy, desperate.

Like they were both trying to convey nine long years of emotions and honesty into this moment. Like they were both trying to desperately say everything they’d never been able to say.

Beca’s hands instantly went to Chloe’s neck, pulling her even closer.

Chloe’s tongue swiped across the bottom Beca’s mouth, who happily granted access.

Chloe explored Beca’s mouth with her tongue and smiled slightly when she felt Beca happily meeting her with her own.

Beca’s hands gravitated down Chloe’s body, exploring and touching everywhere she felt like she could, but her brain was definitely not working. It was completely shattered actually.

All she could feel and think was Chloe. Nothing else seemed to matter at this moment. It was all just Chloe.

Chloe.

Chlo… Chloe

 _Oh my god. I’m making out with Chloe…_ Beca’s mind screamed.

In a rush Beca pushed away from Chloe. Her eyes were wide as she looked into Chloes, the shock evident on her face as well. Beca wasn’t sure if it was because of the kiss or because Beca pushed out of it.

“Oh…” Beca whispered. “I uh…”

“Oh my god… Beca I’m sorry.” Chloe looked absolutely crushed. “I’m so sorry I… I just thought… I guess I just read things wrong. I’m so sorry.”

Chloe immediately backed away from Beca and looked down at her hands as if she had just done something so incredibly bad.

“No. No that’s not what I meant.” Beca rushed out. She reached her hand out and took Chloe’s. “It’s just… I need to let my brain process this whole thing.”

Chloe looked at her, hope in her eyes. “What…”

“I just…” Beca began and looked down momentarily. Then she admitted, “I just never thought this would happen.”

She awkwardly gestured between herself and Chloe.

“I’ve been wanting this for so long… I mean I just didn’t think I’d ever actually get to do this. Get to kiss you…” She explained.

“How long are we talking?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Since you barged into my shower.” She laughed honestly. Beca looked up and met Chloe’s eyes, both smiling at each other.

Chloe surged forward and reconnected their lips. Her lands landing on Beca’s hips.

This time Beca kissed back instantly, swiping her own tongue across Chloe’s bottom lip and being granted access. She quickly took advantage and explored her way around, memorizing everything she could of her best friend's mouth.

Her arms roamed around Chloe’s body, comfortably ending up on her back, low enough to be basically on her ass.

After a moment they had to break for air but Chloe’s hands continued to move and ended up on Beca’s boobs.

Beca gasped at the contact and found herself leaning into her hand. She felt Chloe’s lips attach to her jaw.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the feeling of Chloe’s mouth and hands. Hands continued to squeeze and pull at her breast and Beca fought the urge to remove her shirt, but soon the desperation for more contact overcame her and the shirt was soon discarded.

Chloe immediately attached her mouth to Beca’s neck once her shirt was gone, seeking the woman’s pulse point.

Beca moaned at the sensation and suddenly felt the need for more. She angeled her head further back, allowing Chloe more access as she reached behind her back and removed her bra.

She needed to feel Chloe’s hands on her, and now.

Chloe smirks against her neck as she realizes what Beca had done.

“Can I?” She asks but at this point is more of a formality.

“Yes.” Beca breathes out unevenly.

Beca had been expecting Chloe’s hand to make contact with her boob but was shocked when she felt a warm breath on her nipples, which immediately pebbled to a hard point. But before she could react Chloe’s lips were wrapping around the sensitive nipple and sucking.

“Oh my god.” Beca moaned out.

Her hand immediately sought out Chloe’s head, and fingers tangled into her hair. The harder Chloe sucked the more Beca moaned, and the more she moaned the more irregulare Beca’s breathing became.

Chloe’s mouth was torture. As she sucked and softly nipped at the sensitive nipple. Chloe’s hand played with the nipple not currently in her mouth.

Beca could feel her arousal building the longer Chloe sucked and nipped at her boobs.

“Oh my god baby, please.” Beca moaned out. 

Beca’s mind seemed to catch fire at her word choice. Did she really just call Chloe baby? But that one word seemed to spur Chloe on as she bit down on her nipple, drawing a hiss from Beca and a pang of arousal down to her center. Chloe kissed and licked away the stink, causing Beca to moan out again.

Chloe smirked against her skin but eventually moved away from Beca’s nipples.

“Lay back.” Chloe’s voice broke through the haze of Beca’s mind, low and gruff. Beca’s arousal continued to embarrassingly grow between her legs. But she did as she was told, the excitement and anticipation building inside herself.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Chloe breathed out in disbelief.

Beca blushed. She felt as though she was being examined as Chloe’s eyes unabashedly scanned over her.

Chloe lunged forward and attached her lips to Beca’s for a second. But soon she was moving. She started at her neck and moved down, licking and biting her way as she went.

Moans and gasps filled the air as Chloe’s mouth and hands explored every inch of Beca’s upper body.

Unsure what to do, or if she could even do anything at all, Beca lay motionless, just watching as Chloe made her way closer and closer to where she really wanted her.

Just as Chloe’s hands reached Beca’s hips she looked up, as if trying to figure out what Beca was okay with. “Can I….” Chloe began but didn’t finish the question.

Beca didn’t need her to.

“Please.” She breathed out. She normally would have cringed at the desperation and breathiness of her tone but honestly couldn’t give a shit right now.

Chloe wasted no time expertly popping the button on Beca’s jeans. In an awkward rush of fumbling and wiggling around her pants and underwear were removed.

Chloe sat back for a moment, her eyes running all across Beca’s now naked form. The heat of her gaze was almost too much for Beca who was already embarrassingly on the edge. She knew that she should feel self conscious about having Chloe look at her while she’s so vulnerable and exposed. She knew that she should make an effort to hide herself or something because honestly Chloe’s eyes have been glued to the spot between her legs for what feels like hours.

But she doesn’t move. She doesn’t even turn her head away in embarrassment. No, she looks at Chloe and suddenly remembers how much she’s wanted this moment. Wanted to be naked and at the mercy of Chloe Beale.

But she had the sudden urge and need for Chloe to be in the same naked state she was. And just as the thoughts entered her head Chloe began to move her hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Unceremoniously throwing it to the ground. Soon, with Beca’s help, the rest of her clothes followed.

Needing to feel any sort of contact with Chloe again, Beca reattached her lips to Chloe’s, moaning into the kiss and Chloe’s hands found Beca’s left boob and began to pull and squeeze at it, somewhat roughly.

It was short lived though because apparently Chloe had other, much better plans, in mind for Beca.

She unattached her lips from Beca’s, who whined in protest and tried to chase after her with her own lips. Chloe let out a soft laugh and pushed Beca back.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Chloe breathed out as she studied Beca’s body again. It was almost as if she didn’t even mean for the words to pass her lips.

Beca can only nod in agreement though. Because right now she’s dying to be touched by the red head, somewhere, anywhere.

Chloe hastily kissed her way down Beca’s body again, but didn’t stop at her hips, she continued down. Kissing her right hip, and squeezing her left.

Beca’s body surged up with the touch. This only seemed to encourage Chloe to continue her agonizingly slow path down.

Beca’s eyes looked down at Chloe in anticipation. Mentally begging her to touch her where they both knew she wanted and needed to be touched.

Chloe pulled away however right before she was about to reach Beca’s clit.

“You’re so wet.” Chloe breathed out in amazement, her eyes never leaving Beca’s glistening center.

“Please Chloe.” Beca whispered in desperation.

Chloe smirked up at her. “Is Beca Mitchell a beggar during sex?”

“Shut up.” Beca glared but a laugh escaped her lips despite herself. Chloe smirked in satisfaction.

“You’re so hot like this, Bec.” Chloe placed her hand on the inside of Beca’s thigh, moving it up and down but never quite reaching her middle.

She ducked her head down, in between Beca’s legs and that sight alone was enough to bring Beca to her edge.

Kisses landed across Beca’s thighs and hands gripped on Beca’s hips to keep her still.

She inched closer and closer with each kiss, lick, and bite. Beca’s eyes closed momentarily, overwhelmed by all the sensations. But her eyes snapped open as cold air was blown across her swollen clit.

“Oh my god!” Beca yelled involuntarily. She looked down and Chloe was fully facing Beca’s cunt now and smirked at her.

“Eyes on me.” She demanded in a low voice. One that only made Beca’s eyes darken and she was sure that her arousal was just pouring out of her at this point. “I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Beca moaned at her words and nodded her head, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Don’t look away, baby.” Chloe explained. The pet name causing Beca’s stomach to twist. As she breathed in and out her breath tickled at Beca’s aching clit, driving her crazy.

“Please, Chlo.” Beca pled again.

“Please what, Bec?” Chloe asked with a smirk. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Fuck me,” Beca stated in desperaction. Every word felt like it took the energy right out of her. Her brain wasn’t working properly and she just needed to feel the pressure relieved from her. “Fuck me, Chloe.”

Chloe nodded and didn’t say another word. Her mouth immediately crashed with Beca’s center, almost as if she couldn’t even bother with more foreplay.

Beca gasped and moaned out. “Fu…”

Chloe’s tongue remained flat, as it slid easily through Beca’s folds. Drinking up as much of her arousal as she could.

Beca’s hand shot out and tangled her fingers in Chloe’s hair. Her eyes trained on Chloe, who smirked as Beca pulled slightly to get her to add more pressure and go faster then this agonizingly slow pace.

“More.” Beca moaned out. “God I need mo…”

Beca’s words were cut off as a loud shriek flew out of her mouth. The result of Chloe pulling Beca’s clit into her lips and sucked roughly.

“Jesus Fuck!” Beca yelled, her eyes closed momentarily but was quickly reminded to keep them open when Chloe’s motion stopped. She opened her eyes and groaned out in frustration.

As soon as her eyes landed back on Chloe the sensation continued.

Both breathing roughly and Beca moaning out with every new touch.

Beca was shocked again when Chloe’s fingers joined the mix. She played with Beca’s entrance with just one finger, circling it and teasing it’s way in and out but not enough to actually make her feel anything significant.

Beca nodded as if trying to tell Chloe to get on with it.

Her finger entered Beca, moving in and out at a steady, even pace. One that matched the pace of Chloe’s tongue.

Beca’s hips shot up involuntarily.

“Oh my god, don’t you dare stop!” Beca gasped. Her head lulled back slightly but her eyes remained trained on Chloe who hadn’t looked away once. This seemed to spur Chloe forward as she soon was adding a second finger, curling them at just the right moment.

She had to have done this before. There’s no fucking way she hadn’t…

Beca felt herself edging closer and closer to her climax and willed it to go away. She didn’t want this to end. Yeah sure they could do it again but would Chloe want to?

Her thoughts get jumbled as Chloe’s pace quickens.

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Beca moaned out her volume a lot louder than necessary but she did not give a shit. “Baby, I’m gunna…”

Chloe’s mouth unattached itself from Beca’s center but was quickly replaced by the palm on her hand. Her fingers continued to push in and out of Beca and she moved her way up to capture Beca’s lips in her own. It was a chaste kiss and she pulled away but kept their foreheads pressed together. Chloe’s pace never falters.

“Come for me, Bec.” Chloe whispered.

Beca’s hand wrapped around the back of Chloe’s neck and in a rush her walls clenched tightly around her fingers. Feeling herself fall over the edge in a mess of curse words and breathy moans.

“Chloe!” Beca called out as her grip on the back of Chloe’s neck tightened and pulled her lips into her own.

Chloe slowed her hand but didn’t stop, allowing Beca to ride out her orgasm.

Once Beca’s grip loosened on her neck Chloe slowly pulled out her fingers, Beca whining softly at the sudden sensation of feeling empty.

Beca recaptured Chloe’s lips in a soft, lazy kiss. Breaking away after just a moment and laying back in exhaustion, pulling Chloe with her to where she was basically laying on top of her.

“Shit.” Beca sighed with a smile after a few minutes.

Chloe shifted a little and smiled at her cautiously. “Is uh… was that okay?”

Beca laughed and shook her head. “No, no it wasn’t okay.”

Chloe’s face fell for a moment but Beca leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “It was amazing, Chlo. Way more than I could have ever imagined.”

“You’ve imagined this have you?” Chloe teased with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Beca blushed slightly with embarrassment.

“Once or twice.” She said and they both knew that that was the understatement of the year.

They lay comfortably in each other's arms for a few minutes, neither feeling the need to fill the silence. They kissed randomly but nothing more than soft pecks here and there.

After a few minutes Beca smirked.

“What?” Chloe asked with a laugh.

“Never have I ever fucked you.” Beca stated.

“You should change that.” Chloe winked, knowing exactly what Beca was doing.

With a laugh Beca flipped her and Chloe over so that she was now straddling her lap.

Chloe let out a little yelp but was cut off when Beca bent down and captured their lips together.

Yeah, quarantine wasn’t that bad after all….


End file.
